Stargazer
by bia-douwata-13
Summary: Three different loves. Six people. All of them, admiring the stars, sharing a moment of love. TeshixKazami, IkuoxMochi and OujixNorobu
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first part of a three-shot I wrote, based in the music "Stargazer" by Hatsune Miku. IkuoxMochi.**

* * *

Ikuo was pretty reserved. He wouldn't bring anyone from school at his home most of times, and he wouldn't even say what was his secret passion. After all, he had two secret passions... The young man looked through the telescope, seeing how Andromeda was pretty that night. With a smile, he sat on his chair, sighing.

"If only you could help me, Princess Andromeda. If I could be to Yuuya what he is to me, someone to be loved, someone to be admired from close, not far like I do..."  
He would somewhat feel like the constellation understood him, and he let the telescope on his garden, getting in. It was getting cold, and he still had to get his medication. Ikuo was feeling asleep when he sat on the couch, and had a dream, a dream with Yuuya.

_"Ikuo, look!" Yuuya said, looking through the telescope. "Seems that the 'Chained Lady' is bright today." he smiled sweetly and Ikuo felt his face to get hotter._

_"Let me see." he asked, as Yuuya reached him the telescope. "Princess Andromeda. At the end, she was saved by Perseus from that terrible destiny. I guess I like Greek Mythology, even the tragedies."_

_"The Tragedies? But weren't they the worse part?" the other asked, slightly confused. _

_"Tragedies cause more conscience of our acts, make us not waste even a second of our time. Tragedies make us think, make us consider on lovingly... At least, it is what they mean to me... You can ignore all this weird speech."_

_"No... It is actually an amazing vision of it. I never saw them this way, Ikuo, it's such a beautiful way to see something so sad." Yuuya said, with his bright eyes and Ikuo blushed._

_"Thank you, Yuuya. I guess I should have a more positive vision of Tragedies. My life seems like one, you know."_

_"Don't say that!" the other protested. "You should see your life as a fairytale, with a happy ending on it. I want you to be happy! It's not fair that a good person like you can't have it." he continued. Ikuo looked at the other seeing how sad he was. "I can't think of you in a tragedy... Because in tragedy, the sweetest person dies. I couldn't stand it. I can't stand it."_

_"Yuuya, I can't promise you I won't die. I can promise you only to make you happy while I'm still here, while I still can. If it ends up like a tragedy, I want you to keep this moment in your heart forever, carry it with you, for me... Even if my heart stop, even if I stop breathing, you have to promise me, that everytime you see a star in the sky, you'll remember me..."_

_"I... I promise it." Yuuya almost cried, when Ikuo caressed his face. "I need other thing to remember you. I'll keep it in my heart too." _

_"What?" he asked, looking at him._

_"Kiss me. Kiss me like you never kissed anyone, kiss me with all the passion that you have, kiss me, mark me, make me yours, before something happen. Before this tragedy come to its end."_

_"Y-Yuuya." he reached out for the other, bringing their lips together, only the lips for now, and Yuuya craved for the contact, for all the feelings, for everything, as he enlaced Ikuo's neck, asking it, pleading it._

_Even if he hadn't done this before, he dreamed with it all night long. He was scared that he wouldn't know how to do it, and he would hurt Yuuya, so he had search about it. It was pretty weird and embarassing, but it was the only way he had to make Yuuya fell good too. _

_Yuuya sat on his lap now, as he would correspond passionately, brushing himself on the other, in all the sensible points, just doing a dirty game, a try to make Ikuo lose his control and get him. Ikuo had a almost unbreakable self-control, at least, when he was 50 centimeters from Yuuya and was with their friends. It was almost too much for him. Sometimes, unbreakable walls can break, if pushed by soft things as... Oh, damn, it's so fucking close to it!_

_"I-Ikuo..." Yuuya called, as he left Ikuo's lips, feeling a trait of saliva on his chin. "Do it... Do it..."_

_"Oh, God..." he whispered, as he saw Yuuya unbottoning his own shirt, with a cute and innocent smile on his face. Ikuo felt all his self-control go to somewhere to be found, and he lay Yuuya in the grass, as he would unite their lips again, caressing the other's belly, getting close to his pants' button. _

_"Yes... There." he asked it, as Ikuo's mouth would rest against the skin of his neck, bitting it softly. Dear God, Yuuya's skin was like silk, so soft and perfect and he was almost losing his sense at the other's cute noises._

_He liked to bite and then suck on it for a few seconds, to see how easy to bruise was Yuuya's skin. Soon, all his neck was full of red dots as he would get on his nipples. First, Ikuo just teased his nipples softly as he would hear Yuuya's whimper. Then, he kissed each one, before sucking on the left, unbuttoning Yuuya's pants._

_His hands reached for Yuuya's underwear, softly palming the member throught the fabric of it. Yuuya tried to contain his moans, but it wasn't working, it ended up making him so hard that he would explode. And Yuuya was so perfect, so real in front of him, when he had to prepare the other. His finger would search for the other's entrance, teasing it as Yuuya would open his legs, easing the entrance of his fingers. One, two, three fingers... As his wait would get finally end when..._

The clock was waking him up for the best dream, he had ever had in his life. It was just a dream, in the end of it. It was only a normal day of a random June week after all. He would dream that again, of course, and he would end it.

It was a pity that it never happened...

* * *

**So, yes, I'm really cruel, because I wrote down this dream in the same morning that he died.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second part, TeshixKazami~ With a good dose of angst, I must say.**

* * *

Kazami was looking down the clouds. It was something that he was used to do alone, after Takako had crossed the line with Yumi, and then, he was alone. Of course, Fujioka would be here and there, but he would prefer just looking at a certain window. He also loved to see the stars. They would make a kind of make a bright way just for him to see Naoya's window.

He could see as the blond would get on his room, change his uniform for one of his favorites printed shirts, one that Kazami knew that was his favorite because when they were little, they bought it together, with their moms and Naoya said (of course he didn't remember now) that he would use it forever.

Maybe, he used it but didn't remember why. Yes, this was a good explanation, since half of things that he done, even he wouldn't know why was he doing it. It was one of the things that more amused him about the other. Of course there was others, such as the way he would act as a child with his friends, but protect every single them in necessity times.

Kazami should stop doing it. He should stop holding himself on his best friend. The best friend that turned to be the only thing that was holding him to earth. Maybe he should go away, like the others, but when he talked about it, his heart would hurt and he would feel his head hurting too.

"I know things about you that even you don't know..." he whispered. "Like, the constellation that you always look and says that's pretty is Ursa Major, that your favorite color is blue, since you said that you love the sky, you says that you think Yukari is pretty, but that she isn't pretty enough for any of us, but you liked her on our first day at school, because I saw you staring at her. And you crushed on Akazawa too, or did you just wanted to mess with her? I never understood it."

It crushed his heart, talk to himself, without knowing what Naoya would say, how would he react, if he was going to laugh. He wanted to have another stupid fight over ice cream with him, he wanted to say that he was dumb and he wanted to spend time with him again. They were really stuck together, because the other didn't see to let him go.

So, he thought he hadn't nothing to lose if he gone to earth to talk Naoya. Fujioka did it all the time, so why couldn't he? He got up and stepped in one star, using it as a ladder. It made him laugh, because it was exactly as he imagined a angel to get in his house to get him when he died. It was something really stupid after all.

Anyway, he got on the ground and looked through the window, he felt like he would regret this. I'll never know if I don't try, a voice, his own voice said, giving him enough force to go on again, and he entered in Naoya's room. It wasn't too different from what it was in the last time he saw it. There was the same bed, the same desk, and the same wardrobe, probably full of printed shirts. But there was a "new" thing. It was a picture of the both in the first day of the ninth grade. He felt the tears coming onto his face and let them go for some minutes, all alone. He could hear steps, so he wipped his tears.

"Mom, do you-" he stopped talking when he saw Kazami. It couldn't be real, it couldn't. He knew he was going crazy in the moment that he saw Kazami in the middle of the stars, he was getting really crazy.

"Teshigawara..." Kazami said as the other would lock his door, sitting on the bed, covering his face.

"It can't be real... I can't be you... I've been dreamed of this since you left me. I dreamed that you would suddenly appear, at school, in front of your old house, waving for me... And then you appear here, when I'm awake. So, is it how being crazy feels like?"

"Teshigawara... I just. I'm so sorry I couldn't stay with you more time." He tried to approach as Naoya sobbed violently.

"Why? I want it to be real so bad... But, if it's just a dream, I can say it to you. I sorry I haven't said it when you were here." he breathes. "I love you, Kazami. I probably love you more than I should, in a different way from what I should. A-and, doesn't matter how many time pass, it won't leave me. I guess I'll never love someone as much as I love you." he sobbed again.

"I l-love you too. I love you too much, more than I should too. I-It's your fault for being such a happy-go lucky person! You should stop making me smile when I'm sad! You should stop it, I can't go away if you don't stop it." he cries, as he hugs Teshigawara and he hides his head on middle.

"No! If you go... I won't pass through this. I won't live." he said, simply as Kazami would make him look at him.

"Listen to me. You are going to do this. You are going to live for us both. I want you to be the happiest as you can, smile as much as you can, for me. Can you do it as you did all those years? Can you?"

"K-Kazami, don't leave me, please, don't leave me." he asked again. Kazami just got down for a little, to kiss the other. First, he kissed Teshigawara's tears away, trying to give a reasuring smile to him, then he united their lips, feeling the salty taste of the tears, feeling Teshigawara's hand caress his face. "I love you, please don't leave me."

"As much as I don't want to leave you... I can't come back permanently. I can only come here, now and then."

"But stay here with me... I need you, can you at least stay with me for this night?" when Kazami understands the sense of what the other was saying, he blushed. It wasn't something natural of him, but now that the images of him and Naoya doing it were marked on his brain forever.

"I can..." he whispered, as he would lay on bed, only waiting for Teshigawara to come.

He didn't know what he had to do, or where to put his hands. He was so confuse on what to do, when Teshigawara was all over him, kissing all his neck, bitting everything and touching places that he never touched (except for cleaning) and then, Teshigawara wasn't only touching it... He was sucking, and licking and... God... What was he doing with his fingers...

"God Dammit, go a little slower." Kazami asked.

"S-sorry..." he slow down his fingers, easing them in, trying to prepare the other. It took just a little time, when Kazami helped him out, sitting on him.

"A-ah. I-It's weird... But it's good too..." Kazami half said, half moaned, when Teshigawara would thrust on him, slowly.

It wasn't too much of a surprise that Teshigawara's mom didn't hear her son asking food for all the afternoon...


	3. Chapter 3

**Second part, TeshixKazami~ With a good dose of angst, I must say.**

* * *

"Hey, Norobu! Are we going to see stars this night?" Ouji asked, as he and Norobu would separate. Norobu sighed and then smiled... He got so wonderful when he did it.

"Yes, we will, Ouji."

"So... Meet me in the same place, at the same hour." Ouji said, winking and smiling, as he turned to the next street. He stopped a little, breathed and flashed a smile and a wave for a almost hypnotized Norobu, that smiled back, turning to his home.

The same place, the same hour, he thought. The two would get at school's seiling, with Ouji's old telescope, bring some food with them, and pass the Friday night looking at the stars, when the sky was like that, all clean. Norobu was fascinated by the stars, since he was a little kid. When he made friends with Ouji, the first thing that united them was this passion. When Ouji turned 12, his dad gave him a telescope and the first thing that he had done was to call Norobu to see the stars with him.

There was a kind of deal with their moms, that in some Fridays, they would sleep at each other houses. Whatever, when they got in the ninth year, they prefered to stay in a place where their moms wouldn't walk in,calling them to lunch, especially, when they were admiring a comet, one those that wouldn't pass in the next 40 years. So, they decided to get at those part of school and spend some time there. They usually would meet in front of school at seven.

Norobu passed the whole afternoon on internet, looking up if he could see any informations about comets. He wanted to see one of those that would only come back in a bunch of years, and he and Ouji would create a tradition, to see the same comet in the year, together. The afternoon, for Ouji, was too slow.

He passed the afternoon running around the house to find decent clothes (he wanted to be handsome), making Norobu's favorite sandwiches (he love tuna sandwhich) and getting his astronomy book, to see when they found the constellations. He ran to do everything as quick as he could, and turned out that he had a lot of time. He had to spent the rest of it, watching TV and nothing could distract him. He wanted to their afternoon to be perfect.

He guessed it was because of the class trip. He was scared, because if he didn't work, he'd never... He'd never say that he loved... He loved someone, that's it. He couldn't stop blushing when he thought of it, he would say stupid things, he would randomnly smile when the image would appear on his mind. Of course he was denying it with all of his forces, but his heart couldn't lie: He was in love with Norobu.

He wanted to spend the most of time with Norobu. It was weird that he couldn't stand being far of the other. He would say it was Norobu's fault, because they almost didn't separate. Ouji would let him in front of his door and say "Good afternoon", after one of those "bro hugs". One day, he wanted a decent hug, a cute kiss and a "Good afternoon, my prince", but it was too much, after all, especially the prince part. Norobu would stop speaking forever before calling Ouji of "My prince".

But when the sun went down, Ouji breathed relieved, and then, Norobu, in other hand, started freaking out and ran around to change his clothes. This didn't make sense, because he was wearing normal and comfortable clothes, and he didn't even cared about what Ouji thought about this clothes. But it was their first night alone doing if, since the Calamity and everything started. And it made him start to feel exactly as Ouji was feeling earlier.

Oh, shit... He wasn't liking Ouji, of course, it was only the fact that he was afraid that he wouldn't have done the things that he wanted. Ouji was his best friend and he could say that he loved the other. After all, he was a important part of his life, someone that shared the same likings, almost everything the same. Damn, aren't those the signs of love?

"I don't love him." he said. "I don't love him... He's a awesome friend, he listen what I say, he laughs of my terrible jokes, he says good things when my self-steem is low, he's a p-" he stopped again, covering his mouth. "I can't love him."

But he loved him and it made him feel weird. He passed most of time he got with Ouji thinking about stupid things, not being sure that they maybe wouldn't have that moment. Of course he wasn't sure if Ouji would feel the same, but he could still dream of it, couldn't he? And now that it hit him, he put his best clothes, and run, to get there, all handsome, for some reason that only he knew.

Ouji finally got out of home, when he found Norobu at his door. It was a little unexpected, because they had combined to met in front of school... Maybe Norobu had forgot, or just changed, but he didn't say a word, he just got his telescope and walked down the street with Norobu, following his patch. Ouji had a soft smile over his lips and Norobu gave him a look.

"Hey, Ouji. I heard that today there'll be another comet. It pass from two and two years. We can see it everytime it pass, together!"

"Okay, finger promise." he smiles, playfully now, as he and Norobu swear they are going to see it together, everytime it passes.

When they finally got on school, it is easy for Ouji to get inside and he brings the other inside with him, by the hand. Norobu can feel a blush coming and he just follows as Ouji opens the door. He looked so handsome when the wind would hit him and he would smile. He turned around to see Norobu. But, funny or not, Norobu tripped.

"Damn!" he said, but he didn't feel himself falling. "O-ouji!"

"I got you." Norobu was now in Ouji's arms, safely, and he only blinked, as if it was just a crazy dream that he was having. It was like a fairytale, when the Prince was going to kiss the Princess, under the stars... The last detail was what would define them. Stars.

"Prince..." Norobu muttered, but it was loud enough for Ouji to hear and blush. "Ouji... My... Prince..."

"..." Ouji didn't answered, and it made Norobu get scared for some seconds, when Ouji reached out for his lips. He muttered something between the lines of "my princess" between Norobu's lips, while the other would just kiss him back, wanting more contact between them.

He was in love and it was such a good feeling, like his chest was full of good things and he would sing around just about his love. And... And... He realized it only now but... If Ouji had kissed him, that means that Ouji liked him back? If he did, so that would be so wonderful and he could even feel his heart skip a beat.

"Prince... Prince... Prince." he muttered, while Ouji would lay him down and kiss him there. The stars were somewhat the witness of that. The moment when friends turned into lovers... Again.

The stars weren't sad or scared by it. They would shine more, because they wanted to see, how pretty was the love of those six stargazers. As Ikuo would dream with stars and Yuuya, as Kazami would disrespect all the laws only for his love, and how Ouji would get his only and last chance with Norobu.

And Norobu would moan as Ouji hands would run around all the places, as he would prepare himself for all the love they had. Maybe they wouldn't have time to do it again, so they had to make it special. Ouji couldn't feel anything better than Norobu calling his name, calling him Prince.

"I-I love you. You are my Prince... You are my life. Take me with you." He plead, with little tears, as Ouji would thrust him and he would say.

"I'm yours. You can do with me everything you want. You'll have me forever, don't matter what will happen." he said, feeling Norobu around him.

"A-ah!"

And the night would end as the two boys would lay together, after all that love. Because, in a week, one of those said goodbye forever. But, even when he wasn't there, Norobu would still watch the stars, at the same time as the others, thinking about the love of his life and dreaming about them. The love of two stargazers would be on the stars forever.


End file.
